


Maul’s Apprentice

by JustBeStill



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Battling, Beheading, Betrayal, Death, Lightsabers, Murder, Pie, Rage, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Ezra is seduced by the Dark Side and joins forces with Maul as his Apprentice.





	1. The Pie

"Hey! WHO ATE THE LAST PIECE OF APPLE PIE?!" Yelled Ezra from the dining area. Kanan raised his hand. "That would be me!" He shouted. Ezra growled out of frustration. "I told you that the last piece was mine!" Kanan shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Ezra." He said dismissively.

Ezra clenched his hands into fists. "I hate you! You always do this!" Kanan sighed. "Look, Ezra, I'm sorry, OK? But I'm the Jedi Master, and I am allowed to break rules if I want to." Ezra pointed at his Master. "You are dead to me! I won't let you eat any more innocent pieces of pie!"

Kanan scoffed. "Ezra, can we just move past this, please?" Ezra stormed off, yelling, "I'll never forgive you for this! EVER!" Kanan shook his head, sighing. I bet he'll be over this by morning. He thought, not thinking anything of it.

The next morning, Ezra was still not over it. "Good morning, Ezra." Said Kanan as he prepared to eat breakfast. Ezra glared at him hatefully. "Be quiet, Pie-Murderer." He growled. Kanan rolled his eyes. "I was hoping that you would be in a better mood this morning, but I see that is not the case."

Ezra slammed his fists onto the table. "Dang right that's not the case! It was my destiny to eat all of that pie, and you ruined it!" Kanan chuckled. "That's not how destinies work, Ezra." Ezra stuck his fingers in his ears, like a child. "LALALA WHAT'S THAT? I can't hear you over the sound of how mean you are!"

Uncovering his ears, Ezra resumed glaring at his Master. "How would you like it if I had said yes to Maul, when he kept trying to persuade me to become his Apprentice?"

Kanan got up from his place at the table and replied, "That's never gonna happen, so I don't have to worry." Before leaving the room, not wanting to hear anymore of Ezra's tantrum. The Jedi Apprentice began muttering under his breath at Kanan. "You don't know anything!" He was starting to think joining forces with Maul would be way better than this!

He stormed off to his quarters, thinking about how unfair life was. As he thought about it more, he realized that becoming Maul's Apprentice wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.


	2. Switching Sides

Ezra climbed into his ship on The Ghost, wanting to get away from Kanan for a while, and think about things. Kanan tried to stop him. "Ezra, where are you going?!" Ezra started up the ships engines. "I'm going away for a little while. I need to think." Kanan sighed, "This again? Ezra, how many times do I have to say I'm sorry? I didn't know that the last piece of pie was for you!"

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe if you would have listened, we wouldn't be having this conversation! Goodbye, Kanan!" He flew out of the hangar, into the blackness of space. He had placed a tracker on Maul's ship back when they were on opposing sides.

The ships computer told Ezra that Maul was back on Malachor, apparently still looking for something there. After he had located his destination, he landed near Maul's base. Exiting the ship, he began walking toward the structure, calling out as he went. "Maul? It's Ezra! We need to talk!"

After a few seconds, Maul emerged from his home. He smiled. "Greetings, Apprentice. Why have you come here? I trust you are well?" Ezra brushed aside Maul's questions. "Yes, I'm fine. I've come to talk." Maul nodded, "As you said earlier. What is troubling you, Ezra?"

Ezra sighed. "Kanan stole my last piece of apple pie! Without asking! He thinks that just because he's the Jedi Master and I'm not, he can just do what he wants! Can you believe that?" Maul shook his head. Children are so predictable. There are bigger problems right now other than pie he thought.

Maul laughed lightly. "I see. Yes, Jedi are self-serving, only caring about themselves. Only helping people if it benefits them. I agree with you, Apprentice." Ezra was relived. "You do? Good. I was kinda thinking you wouldn't understand." Maul growled, "I understand so much more than your Master does!"

Ezra nodded. "I know you do. That's why I came to see you. I want to join you." Maul had expected this. "Really? So now you have finally embraced your destiny. I knew you would. Together, you and I can make the galaxy a better place. You won't regret this, Ezra." Ezra inspected the base.

"All I want is to get my revenge on Kanan for eating my pie." Maul put a hand on his new Apprentice's shoulder. "And you shall have it. We better get started. We have a lot of work to do."


	3. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra gets his revenge.

Ezra walked deeper into Maul's base, discussing his plan with the former Sith Lord. "I think we should storm the base. Catch them by surprise. They wouldn't see it coming, 'cause they trust me too much. Then, you arrive and we could slaughter them all!" Maul thought this over. "A good plan, but they might suspect something was amiss. And that Mandalorian friend of yours could prove to be a challenge. No, we must perfect this plan."

"How can we make it any better? C'mon, it's perfect! Let's just go over there and kill them!" Ezra whined. Maul shook his head. "No, Ezra. We must bide our time, we must be patient."

"I'm tired of waiting! We've been waiting for almost two days! I'm going over there!"

Ezra started to leave, but was surprised when an invisible hand held him back. Ezra turned around, demanding Maul let him leave.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! YOU WILL STAY HERE UNTIL WE ARE READY TO ATTACK!" Maul shouted angrily.

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, geez. You don't have to have a spaz attack. GOD! You are so mean!" He walked deeper into the base, away from Maul. In his anger, Ezra decided to disobey his new Master and go back to the Rebel base and kill them anyway, without telling him. He exited the base via a secret entrance, and climbed into his ship, setting coordinates for his former home.

When he arrived, he landed and climbed out. He activated his lightsaber and began his killing spree, slaughtering everyone and everything in his path, even the droids. Rebel solders and engineers came running. "Hey kid! What do you think you're doing?!" Shouted the leader. Ezra glared at them, malice in his eyes. "What does it look like? I'm obviously killing people! DUH!" The rebels began firing.

Ezra deflected the shots back at their shooters, laughing at their pathetic attempt to protect their base. Continuing on, he entered, searching for his former friends. "Kanan, where are you?" He yelled eerily. "I have a nice big fat slice of apple pie for you to steal!" He called out in a sing-song voice. A rebel charged him, only to be decapitated by Ezra.

He smiled. "Wow, that was fun! Let's do that again sometime!" He said to the headless corpse. He continued on once more, calling out as he went. He could sense their fear, their pain. The feelings grew stronger as he went. He was close. He estimated that there were about a dozen or so more soldiers in his path.

They would be easy enough to kill, but his former teammates would be more difficult, for sure. A rebel attempted to sneak up on him from behind, but Ezra sensed this coming and back-flipped over him and cut the soldier in half while still in the air. Ezra was already in the next room when the body hit the ground. Blood and limbs were everywhere, their attacker laughing sadistically the whole time.

The alarm had been sounded sometime ago, but Ezra was too focused on his task to notice. One person attempted to beg for their life. "Please, don't do this! You can still turn back, you can still make this right! I know you're a good person! Please stop this!" Ezra sighed. These rebels were pathetic, cowardly. That's why they had to be killed. "But I don't want to make this right. I want justice!" He said, stabbing his victim through the throat. He continued slashing and mutilating all who crossed him until he reached the briefing room.

Ezra could hear talking and frightened whimpering coming from the other side of the door. He began cutting through the steel bulkhead, his lightsaber melting the barrier like it was nothing. He heard the whimpers turn into terrified screams, followed by the sound of a lightsaber being activated. "Stay behind me!" A voice yelled. Ezra growled. Kanan. He burst into the room to confront his new enemy.

The Jedi Knight stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by terrified people. Ezra began killing them while Kanan attempted to stop him. Ezra Force Choked one soldier and threw his body at another soldier. Ezra prepared to fight his former Master. "Now you will feel my pain."

"Ezra, I don't want to do this! Maul is manipulating you! Don't let him control you!" Ezra leapt at him, and their battle began.

Lightsabers clashed, the air carried the stench of ozone and fear. Zeb and Sabine attempted to help Kanan, but were swiftly defeated by Ezra. "Ezra, why are you doing this?! Stop!" Ezra laughed. "Because, I want you to feel the same way I felt when you ate my pie! Can you feel my pain yet? Can you?!" He pressed his attack, delivering even more powerful blows to try and tire out his opponent.

Kanan blocked his attack and kept trying to reason with his former Apprentice, to no avail. Ezra didn't want to fix things. He liked the power that the Dark Side gave him. Why would anybody want to give that up? He didn't understand it. He wished he had joined the Dark Side sooner.

He sent a powerful Force Push at Kanan, causing him to stumble, losing his focus.

Ezra seized his chance and rushed him, almost scoring a strike to Kanan's torso, but it was blocked at the last second. "You won't win, Jedi!" Ezra hissed hatefully. Kanan sighed. "Ezra, the Sith always lose!" Ezra laughed. "You're wrong. I will win. Well, me and my new Master, I mean. And then, you will die!"


End file.
